Talk:Level 750/@comment-27028390-20141120175930/@comment-25489073-20141130083537
Lefty7788, glad you took like 2 goes. But in my view you could be a lot more helpful (if you remember how you did it) if you could explain what happened to enable you to go this. I realize that you are a Founder and I don't wish to be disrespectful. But to say "I don't get the fuss over this level" doesn't make me feel very good and I am sure others as well, when almost all are having difficulty. It is possible to buy your very first ever scratch-off lottery ticket and win a 1000 dollar prize. If you did that would you say to others that you don't get the fuss over the difficulty of coming out ahead in the lottery? This level, like so many others (sadly) is like playing the lottery or a slot machine. Lefty7788, have you played this level 20 times? If so, have you completed it maybe 10 times out of 20? If you did it in like 2 goes, are you suggesting that there's a one in two chance of completing it? If so, would you rate it as easy? Are you suggesting that you are better than anyone else? I suggest that for anyone (founders or administrators included) to suggest "I don't get the fuss" (unless you've played a level multiple times) is a bit much and not at all helpful to those who are struggling. I have played this level 100 times. I cleared the cake once (with 12 moves left) and was several jellies away on that one time. That is why, for me, this is''' insanely hard'. It is totally luck-based. If you don't get special candies, you are doomed. I suggest to you and others that if you find a level exceptionally easy (as you obviously) when most are finding it extremely difficult that you tell us more or at least play the level multiple times to determine that your success was not a fluke. Please do not say "I don't get the fuss" as you did here, which serves no purpose other than to make others such as myself feel bad. If you feel this comment is blasphemous and worthy of a ban (temporary or permanent) I will accept that. But if I am not allowed to post an honest but controversial comment (as this one is) without consequences, then really what good is the Wiki? I hope that you, Lefty7788, will understand that I am not '''personally attacking you' but I am strongly criticizing your post. If all of you don't see me here anymore as a result of this comment, it's been interesting but it's time for me to go. Speaking of honesty, I will say that I believe -- because of King's poor judgment in putting out ridiculous levels like this one -- that my days of playing Candy Crush (and Soda Saga as well) are most assuredly numbered. Finally I would appreciate it too if anyone will tell me why this level is rated very hard '''rather than '''insanely hard. Speaking or myself, any level that takes me over 100 tries to complete is insanely hard, no matter what the "official" rating is.